


Safe In Your Arms

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa turns to Karen for help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Your Arms

Vanessa comes back to Karen almost two weeks after she asked for help, she had tried to help Vanessa and yet she was almost unsurprised to find Vanessa was back. Vanessa's usually loose hair falls into her eyes, hanging limply, her eyes half-closed as she sinks into a seat. 

"What happened?"

"He used me..."

"Vanessa..."

"He used me Karen... I... gave him everything I had, I helped him, I hid him and he just..."

"He was never worth your love Vanessa..."

"Well, who'd want me now?"

Karen half-smiles, letting her arm slip around Vanessa as she pulled her closer, tucking hair out of her eyes. 

"Me."


End file.
